


Go with the flow

by AlexxaSick



Series: The Playground Saga [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba notices something is odd between Nino and Jun. He wants to know what</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go with the flow

Nino had been a little jumpy around Jun lately. Aiba frowned as Nino got away from MatsuJun, striding over where leader was reading a magazine. Sho had been too busy to care and Ohno too oblivious to notice, he frowned again trying to bring his attention back to the script he was supposed to have memorized by yesterday, but failing again as he noticed Jun’s smirk. It both annoyed and intrigued him.

 

A couple of days later, things were a little tense because they’ve had some technical difficulties making them unable to film on time. Ohno and Sho having to comply with their schedules had left about fifteen minutes ago. And Aiba, Nino and MatsuJun had been left with some dead time. Not enough to actually go and do something, but too little to just stand by doing nothing.

 

“Nino!!” Aiba Shouted before jumping into the couch where he was fidgeting with a deck of cards.

 

“Don’t yell, you idiot, I’m right here” He said sounding annoyed but shifting to let his band mate rest his head in his lap. They were in silence for a while, Nino practicing a new trick on top of his head, and Aiba was dozing off. Jun walked in some time later, with a really heavy aura, glaring all over the place ignoring the other two. The youngest Arashi crashed into a chair most likely looking a way to vent his wrath, knowing better than letting it go at his band mates, but still too enraged to engage in any form of small talk. He had controlled himself before yelling at the staff trying to help and speed up their work for at least 20 minutes, but he had still looked angry and seeking for some blood.

 

Aiba felt Nino’s muscles stiffing under his head, and stop shuffling his deck of cards, he pretended to have fallen asleep, eyelids half open noticing MatsuJun staring at them then leaving the room. Nino put the cards aside, and stayed still for a minute, trying to find a way to stand up without waking him up. He did it slowly, carefully putting Aiba’s head into a pillow and then walking out of the room too.

 

Aiba waited for half a minute before following Nino to the end of the hallway and turning into a dead end in what was supposed to be a waiting room but actually used to put unused props and furniture. One wall was covered with floor length windows.

 

“…fuckin slow Nino” he heard Jun’s voice say as he ventured as close to the corner as he could.

 

“Masaki was sleeping in my lap, in case you didn’t noticed” Aiba felt something odd in his chest since nobody but Sho called him by his given name.

 

“WHY was Aiba sleeping in your lap?” He tried to peek discreetly finding he was half hidden behind an artificial plant, so he could spy at leisure. He could see Nino being leaning against the wall opposite to the window, both palms pressed against it behind his back, and MatsuJun standing in front of him pretty freaking close but still not touching him. “And since when do you call him ‘Masaki’?”

 

“Well he IS my friend, YOU are my friend and I call you Jun, I call Sho and Satoshi by their names too, you know?” Nino retorted matter-of-factly.

 

Aiba noticed Jun leaning forward still not touching the other man. Nino shifted trying to get his body into the other idol, but MatsuJun pulled back again making Nino grunt in frustration. Aiba was feeling slightly blushed and embarrassed yet he couldn’t stop watching.

 

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds staring at each other’s eyes. Jun stepped even closer to his band mate managing to not touching him yet. He tilted his head and Aiba couldn’t see his face anymore, hiding behind Nino’s but he could hear him murmuring something that made Nino’s eyes go wide as plates. MatsuJun pulled his head back leaning again as if he was going to kiss Nino but barely brushing his lips with his own before pulling apart completely and take a few steps back. Nino’s knees gave away, shorter idol sliding against the wall into the floor.

 

“Tonight then…” Jun said. And something below Aiba’s navel felt hot and something in his head felt awfully uncomfortable and ashamed for his little act of voyeurism, he knew he had to go and pretend he just had woken up, he opened a random door and heard Jun calling him, anger, foul mood, and murderous eyes completely gone.

 

“Oh I woke up alone and freaked, where were you?” he managed to sound sleepy. “Do you have a smoke?” MatsuJun gave him a whole lecture about why he shouldn’t smoke, and reminding him about his surgery, but Aiba wasn’t listening. His mind was replaying once and again the scene with Nino. Of course he had seen his share of public kissing before. He had seen these guys making out with girls, he had seen Johnny’s making out with other Johnny’s in some really wild parties—for god’s sake he had even watched Sho fuck some girl once. Why was he finding the chaste, almost no quite there kiss Jun had given Nino more obscene and dirty than anything else he’d seen?

 

He was made promise he wouldn’t smoke anymore as Nino slid back to the couch and started shuffling his cards again. About a half an hour later Ohno and Sakurai arrived and they finally got to finish the shoot.

 

Lust is just lust, whatever age, whichever gender, time or place, sometimes was just about letting go and give in to it. This is something many people knew but not everyone acted upon it, Aiba reflected on this as he was dressing back in his personal clothes. It was past midnight and he was starting to feel really tired, thanking god he had the day off tomorrow. When he got out of the building he was surprised how energetic his band mates were, and he got talked into having some drinks.

 

He had more fun that he expected, he had laughed until almost wetting his pants. He stumbled over the restroom in the karaoke place they had ended after being kicked out of some bar.

 

He noticed Nino beside him as he was zipping back his pants, his mind replayed the kiss, and it felt like a soft warm pang below his belt. Nino turned also doing his pants and belt.

 

“What are you staring?” Aiba shrugged and turned into the sink to wash his hands. He had seen Nino approaching in the mirror, but he still was too drunk to react before he found himself wrapped by the skinny arms, and his back way warmer against the other’s chest. “Saw anything you liked?”

 

He felt Nino nuzzling his neck warm breathing against his skin, hot waves traveling down his spine, unable to move either towards or away him.

 

At last incapable to think past Nino’s hamburger hands feathering against the front of his pants, Aiba tilted his head allowing his lips trail the nape of his neck. He sighed deeply as he finally got his hands to move, putting them against Nino’s pushing one against his bulge and the other one pulling him tightly against him, letting himself feel the gamer’s dick poking against his ass.

 

“Ne, Masaki?” Nino said trusting his hips against him. “What about going to my place and finish this off?”

 

Aiba agreed, more in agreement than he had agreed to anything before in his life. They exchanged few goodbyes with the other members and climbed into a cab.

 

As soon as Nino told the driver the address Aiba found himself with an armful of Nino, lips shoved hot against his carelessly, slipping his tongue past his teeth, slowly sucking all his willpower.

 

They stepped in the door and Aiba tried to pin Nino against the wall to continue kissing and touching, but the gamer shook him off and toed his shoes off walking into his bedroom while taking off his shirt. Aiba could see the other man slightly illuminated by the only light on, jeans hanging low in his hips, the waist of his boxers showing over the jeans. He turn around to look at him his sly smirk silently inviting him, when he couldn’t move he said: “Aren’t you coming Masaki?” then he walked away to the bedroom. Aiba hastily followed taking his clothes off too.

 

Nino’s bedside lamp was on and he was kneeled upon the bed holding a tube Aiba assumed it was lube. “So you rather be top or bottom?” Aiba felt blushing for the first time this night, swallowing the pale skin with his eyes. He’s seen Nino naked before, but he had never really looked at him. “If you like to watch so much, why don’t you turn on the lights” Aiba walked towards the bed after doing so.

 

Nino put his lips into the other arashi’s mouth as soon as he was close enough for him to reach. This kiss was different from the ones in the taxi, this was painfully slow and sloppy, sweet and very very wet. Nino pulled his hands into Aiba’s face, trailing his fingers over his cheeks, eyelashes and ears.

 

Aiba passed his hands behind the other’s waist pressing their bodies together; he shivered as he felt the warm skin and Nino’s dick poking his hips. He brushed his band mate back with his fingers then he grabbed his butt pressing their hips together.

 

Aiba began to push the gamer down until he was lying on his back and under him. Nino arched his body pressing his erection against the Klutz, making him moan.

 

“Masaki… Hurry” Aiba looked down at him thrusting his hips and watching Nino’s face as he did. He started to nibble his neck, chest, navel, until he reached his cock giving it a few laps, making Nino groan. “Fuck me…” He said pushing his knees up and letting him have a full view of his behind. Aiba reached Nino’s delicious hole and touched it lightly making him shudder. “Use the lube you ass” he whispered shoving the tube into Aiba’s palm, the taller one shifted in his knees spreading some lube in his fingers, then touching Nino’s entrance again with his forefinger pushing it carefully inside him. The other one gasped loudly.

 

“Relax Kazu” Aiba singsongs pushing his digit further.

 

“It doesn’t hurt, just keep going, it feels good” Nino answered with choppy voice clasping the sheets. Soon Aiba was sliding a second finger into him. Nino already keening and trembling. Aiba took the neglected cock into his mouth, making the man whine and toss his head. Aiba tried to scissor his fingers, pulling in and out amused about obtaining all kinds of reactions from his lover.

 

Nino suddenly pulled Aiba’s hair to separate him from his dick “Stop stop…you better come here and fuck me” He said tugging his lover until Aiba was hovering over him again “what are you waiting for, fuck me already” Which Aiba complied happily.

 

Nino stopped breathing his mouth pursed in a silent “O” Aiba halted asking “are you…?” but got interrupted as Nino cried something along the lines of “Don’t”, “Masaki” and “I’ll kill you”.

 

Once he was buried in him to the hilt he watched Nino’s face and kissed his eyebrow, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in, trying to see if Nino was okay with it, then he started moving faster. Nino cried out, gasped and moaned every thrust of his hips. Somehow he didn’t expect his band mate to be so vocal during sex.

 

“Masaki… stop… pleaaase” Aiba halted at once trying to pull out in case he was hurting Nino, but the pale legs didn’t let him do so. “I just want to feel you… in me… for a sec…” he said shivering like crazy. Aiba was fighting really hard his instinct to start moving again. “You know I saw you when I was with Jun, right?” Aiba opened his eyes really wide but said nothing. “Okay, now fuck my brains out, make me come, baby!”

 

Aiba resumed his thrusting faster and deeper as the gamer reached his own cock and started jerking off. Soon they ended almost together.

 

The one on top pulled out from Nino and let his body fall next to him. They remained silent, waiting their breathing return to normal.

 

“So…” Aiba said as soon as he was able to process what had happened. “What was all that with MatsuJun, huh?”

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself” Nino answered waving at the door.

 

Aiba turned slowly to watch Jun leaning against the doorframe waving Nino back. MatsuJun walked to the bed end tugged gently at Nino’s toes with a grin. The tallest man found himself unable to move or speak he was barely breathing actually.

 

“Did you enjoy my treat, Masaki?” Aiba’s face went pale. “You two better go and take a shower, NOW”.


End file.
